The overall success of the proposed WHP San Francisco PPG team depends on an efficient and highly organized Administrative Core that effectively coordinates the team's efforts. The central mission of the proposed WHP-San Francisco is to generate high-quality scientific data that broadens and extends our understanding of HIV transmission and pathogenesis in women. An effective Administrative Core will help remove or reduce the obstacles that might impair the team from achieving its experimental goals. Keys to success are the orchestration of lively and informative team meetings and the nucleation of the team in a manner that promotes synergistic rather than additive scientific collaboration. Activities of the Administrative Core are organized around three specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide a sound, effective administrative structure for WHP-San Francisco that maximizes scientific productivity, promotes free and open communication among members, allows for strategic planning on a regular basis, ensures the implementation of sound fiscal practices to maximize resources, and promotes the appropriate sharing of scientific data and resources. Specific Aim 2: To regularly convene team meetings and to evaluate constructively the performance of all scientific projects and cores and based on need and/or performance, to reallocate resources in a manner that best serves the overall goals of WHP-San Francisco. Specific Aim 3: To ensure effective integration of WHP-San Francisco within the national WHP program. Dr. Warner Greene will serve as Director and Dr. Ruth Greenblatt as Co-Director of this Core. Drs. Greene and Greenblatt have a long history of effective collaboration. This core will be based at the Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology (GIVI), an institution widely recognized for the excellence of its administrative services. Additional administrative staff participating in WHP-San Francisco will include Cari Weishaar/Karina Fantillo (Gladstone Grants and Contracts), and Robin Givens (Executive Assistant, Office of the Director, GIVI). As needed, the Principal Investigator can call on Sue Cammack (Administrative Assistant, Office of the Director), John Carroll (Gladstone Graphics Department), Gary Howard and Stephen Ordway (Gladstone Editorial Department) to ensure smooth and effective operation of the project. Dr. Greene and Greenblatt are committed to ensuring that WHP-San Francisco is administered in a highly effective manner benefiting all participants.